


Whispers of Light

by Cillo89



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: End of the World, F/M, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillo89/pseuds/Cillo89
Summary: The heavens collapsed. The power to destroy, controlled by a malevolent demon, turned itself against the heroes themselves, and Lucina has to watch and suffer as her family and friends perish, this time not to darkness, but pure light.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 7





	Whispers of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Rewriting the famous World of Light trailer. Not much to say about this one, I had it in my files for a while now and thought it'd be good to finally set it free. Lucina's POV, because she is still young, kinda inexperimented, but still knows about suffering and what it entails.  
> Shulk, Rosalina or Samus are way more "clever" in the sense that they already analyzed and processed their own sadness and suffering whereas Lucina still has the mindset of a "little girl", because her family means so much to her. This is why I chose her. She's a bit naïve and candid, so she makes a good protagonist in such a story I think.

"We'll each need to take down about ten."

The words struck hard. Lucina felt her confidence slip away when she heard those. Marth still held firm, his face filled with fierceness and certainty. Lucina didn't want this. She had fought enough, she had given enough to the world already, she needed a breather, she needed...

Her father was gripping Falchion readily. His expert grasp on the sword encouraged her to do the same, and as she drew out hers, she heard her mother replicate that movement. Her mother was staring at the Hands in the skies with the same determination that had filled her heart and eyes many fights ago. Her hands were glowing from the magic she extracted from the tomes and her body.

And she was pregnant.

Next to her was her uncle, looking at the Smashers with confusion. Some had not even realized a fight was about to happen, and that surprised him greatly. Nobody ran off, but some cowered away a bit, hiding behind their friends or shivering silently.

Both the Wii Fit Trainers were holding on each other's hand tightly.

They had no means to fight these monsters. Not outside of the simulation. Humans remain human.

Lucina understood how hard it must be. To be normal. To be weak against the gods and to be at loss in front of this incredible power. She understood it too much for it to be bearable. She knew what powerlessness felt like, how deep it dug in the mind and how much it filled you with  _void_ .

In front of her was the Goddess of Light, her scepter kept close to her and her shield reflecting the shining dawn's light. She remained serene, oddly calm about this, and Lucina prayed Naga she had the power to kill these creatures. A quick glance around her had her notice the Umbran Witch's focused, shining eyes fixated on the heavens. She cursed quietly, and Lucina was frightened. What power could these beasts possess to make Bayonetta shiver?

Quickly though, the witch gained back her confidence, but that sight, that simple sight of short-lived hesitance, was enough to restore this fear in Lucina's heart.

_ They were not enough. _

_ The best fighters of the Universe were not enough. _

Further away was Fox and Shulk, and a group of fighters ready to fight. She noticed Zelda, sweet, young Zelda, activating her magic on command to face the evils. The Triforce of Wisdom circled around her like a moon to its planet, like a planet to its sun. Everyone stood proudly there, and no sound cound be heard, except for the light tinkling of the magic energy most of them were releasing.

They would have no other chance to beat these things. It was now, or never, and Lucina's grip on Falchion tightened as she readied herself for what may be, or so she hoped, her last battle.

But then, a snap. Something clicked and, all at once, the whole sky was set aflame. The floating Hands vanished away. Or rather, their white skin was like torn apart, or perhaps blown away by a light breeze.

Some gasped. Some remained quiet, and a cry, a single distressed cry from one of the Lumas, broke the complete silence. Under the Hands' skin was nothing but a purple stream of light, glowing faintly in front of the sun.

Shulk cried out.

Nobody had time to understand what he had said, but they knew it was bad. Instantly.

The light trapped inside the Hands rotated around the flying creature in the sky, and it was absorbed. An explosion happened, and Shulk's Monado actived, his Speed mode engaged, but the deed was done and they couldn't run away.

Everything broke out into utter chaos.

The magicians flew off the ground, including Lucina's mother and uncle, whose magics were shining, fusing together, to try and augment their own abilities. Next was Palutena, who stood tall above everyone, the clouds opening a breach for her in the sky to let a ray of light reach her great figure. Zelda and Mewtwo jumped to reach her and try to create a shield, a wall, anything. Rosalina soon followed, her body turning into a blue ball of light as it orbitated all around the place, frantically, adding to the chaotic mindset that had the Smashers panicking.

Lucina didn't know what to do. She eyed her fellow swordsmen, Samus, even Daisy had remained where she first stood. They all endorsed defensive stances, though Lucina didn't know how well she could cut through something like  _light_ .

Beams of light escaped the then created black hole, and screams echoed, mirroring the speed the light was going.

They were aiming for them. For the Smashers. For everyone.

She did not scream alone. Roy, far behind her, had cried out too, and she swore she heard Peach in the confusion of voices barking unintelligible orders.

Once the beam reached the frontlines, Lucina thought she would cry. Devastation. Desolation. Link and Samus crumbled under the light's weight, and she could clearly see their bodies vanishing away from sight, as if they hadn't fought back, as if they had surrendered.

She was sickened.

They were warriors, knights, soldiers, they never surrendered. What had bent their wills?

The second she turned her head to face her father, the scenery around her changed, and she quickly understood, seeing her mother and uncle near them, that they had teleported some hundreds of meters away to avoid a sudden blast of light.

"We have to fight it off!" Chrom exclaimed, wielding Falchion before him.

"Father..." Lucina's voice trailed off, unable to form a sentence. How could they fight light? How could they fight magic?

They were not prepared. They couldn't reach the demon in the sky.

They had nothing going for them.

"We'll flee!" Robin, her mother, countered. "We'll teleport away, let us recharge the spell!"

From further away, Lucina saw the light engulf her friends. Ike and Marth stood proudly near one another, avoiding some blasts before being taken out so,  _so_ easily. Bayonetta, the Umbran Witch, was putting up more of a fight. She danced around the beams in her typical grace, avoiding their lethal grasp thanks to Bat Within and Witch Time. Lucina wasn't so worried for her.

Then, there were Mario and Daisy. Both protecting their loved ones, Mario jumped, throwing Cappy away in the vain hope of capturing something, anything, or perhaps to help the spirit save himself, whereas Daisy used her humble, though quite impressive magic, wanting to form a crystal barrier.

But all these efforts, all these screams and tears from right behind them, were silenced and destroyed in a single blink, and they were gone. Their stories were erased, and Lucina's despair grew stronger, cut deeper, burned harder.

In the air, she saw Zelda and Mewtwo dodging some beams. Their synchronization was minimal, and exhaustion got to them soon. Of course it would. Mewtwo teleported next to Zelda to save her from a blow and disappeared once again to avoid the same beam, but once he reappeared, he was faced with another one, and he thought of reflecting.

Zelda did too.

And now they're gone.

The skies were heating up, beams coloring the clouds with their lights. On the other side, Smashers were flying around, trying to find their way through the chaos of the web of light which had jumped on them. Falco and his Aircraft were rolling against the heavens, and though his skills as a pilot were renowned, he got overwhelmed and assaulted from every side, and the ship vanished.

Ridley, the space pirate, the dragon alien, the monster of galaxies, was trying to  _flee_ too. It had understood there would be no saving from this, and Lucina almost shrieked when she saw its body being disintegrated by the swift rays of light.

When Lucina blinked, she was at another place again, further away even from the fight, and glanced at her mother and uncle worriedly.

"Don't tire yourselves out with this. Mother, we'll just run. Please!"

"We can't outrun this...!" Robin, her uncle, countered, a weak smile plastered over his face.

Lucina's fear was met with a pat from her father on her shoulder. He gave her a nudge, caressing her cheek affectionately, and drying a single teardrop away. She wanted to believe. To think they'd be saved. By someone. Anyone. Since they couldn't do it themselves.

When she looked up instinctively, Palutena's magic was overflowing through the beams, trying to reach the demon some kilometers away. Each time a beam was about to hit her, she teleported, simple as that. The display of power was scary, but impressive. Lucina remained wary though, seeing the Goddess tire herself out. She noticed Pit and his doppelgänger behind her, and she understood she wouldn't last long, in the end.

She couldn't keep up with two Powers of Flight at the same time. That much she knew.

And that began to show. After thousands of projectiles and black holes had been launched from her scepter to reach the demon, though each and everyone of them got intercepted and eaten by the raybeams, Palutena stopped teleporting. She couldn't afford it anymore.

Once she remained in place, in the air, and saw a beam coming to her, she activated her Mirror Barrier.

And failed miserably.

Eaten away too.

That's when Lucina knew all hope was gone.

Behind Palutena, the angels fell and were caught up by the same, terrifying, purging power. And Lucina wanted to cry out, warn the others, but she was too far away, and she didn't know what to do anyway!

Behind her, her mother was starting to fall back to the ground, unable to keep up with the levitation anymore. Grima's marks were lighting up on her hand, as well as her uncle's. This was dangerous. This was scary. Using this much power could awaken the Fell Dragon, they needed to stop...!

"Stay in range of the teleportation portal", her mother advised. "We're going to try one last time when the next beam comes at us. After that, we run and we don't look back. Did I make myself clear?"

She glared at Lucina intensely as she said these words. Sweat was dripping from their foreheads, and they were concentrating their magic again, opening a single, last portal of teleportation. The ground shone in a bright, yellow light, and it was ready to be activated. They just needed a signal, a single signal that a beam was coming, and they'd be gone.

And Lucina saw it. The treacherous light, the power to destroy, hurled at them with the power of hundreds of suns. Her knuckles turned white around Falchion's handle, and her eyes, wet from sadness and surprise, seemed to burn with the light.

The moment she thought they'd teleport, her father stepped away from her. She turned around, looked at her mother, but she had flown out of the range of the portal, and so had her uncle. They held their tomes close to their hearts, hands aimed towards the beam, and her father wielded Falchion proudly, to try and cut the beam in half, Lucina presumed.

But then...

Then...

She screamed, an ugly, disgustting sound of hurt and betrayal echoing in her chest, as she understood.

She had been sent away alone. They had remained on the beam's path.

And they had perished.

And she cried her heart out.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't stop her own deafening heartbeat, she fell to her knees, looking at her bloodied hands with stupor. What had they done? What was she supposed to do on her own? Run? Run like a madwoman? Run until she also gets caught ?

In the skies, she saw many more lights shining through. Lumas, she noticed. Lumas flying around, like comets under the clouds, similar to the beams, but so much more natural. They were looking for living fighters to try and help them out in any way they could. One of the lights reached her, and she saw Lucas and Ness appearing, alongside three Lumas. The three star children turned into Launch Stars, Ness and Lucas indicated for the warrior princess to follow them, but she couldn't stand up. Not anymore.

As a beam came close to them, Lucina wanted to close her eyes. She felt the magical pull of the Launch Stars and tried to reach them, but a beam of light came from behind her and Lucas' fragile frame pushed her on Ness to safety, out of the way, and the poor boy got absorbed by the powerful magic, and Ness' frenetic punches to the void saddened the princess even more. She needed to act up, she needed to do something.

As she stood up, she threw Ness into the Launch Star and saw his body turn into a comet again, as he flew away, and she thought he was safe, a beam met him on his track, and her eyes widened in terror.

She just killed a child. She just hurt a child who had come to her aid.

She had killed a child.

The lights in the sky were dying out, either slowed down to help others, or simply outlasted. A single one of them was shining brighter than ever, catching the attention of multiple of these light tentacles, and Lucina recognized Rosalina's power. She was trying to get all of them on her to buy the others some time. She was flying towards the demon, and the beams followed eagerly, attracted to her like a star that outshone the sun.

But of course, this was not enough. Her speed was matched, and an explosion occured when dozens of beams caught her at once.

Lucina couldn't stand this. She fell into muteness, her cries couldn't be heard by anyone anymore, her sword wouldn't stand a fight against this monster, and her death was near imminent.

She couldn't accept her fate. She never would, for she was mightier than providence, for she knew there must be a way out of this, although she wasn't meant to play any part in this story.

She looked up one final time, her eyes caught sight of a last star, a savior dashing through the clouds, and a burst of hope rose up inside her again. She felt the dwelling feeling in her chest, and as she braced herself, seeing a beam coming at her at full force, she stood proudly, Falchion aimed at the sky, as a last sign of support, as a last call for help, as a last goodbye to her family and friends, and as a last way to show that she would never be a victim of fate.

For there is a force stronger in this universe, and she knows it will prevail.

That's what she had understood after months of war. After meeting all these people, she understood there was hope. Nothing is written in stone.

  
  


They could change the future.

  
  


Together.

  
  


So she closed her eyes, and let the feral warmth take over her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Hope you liked it. Could evolve into a series of snippets happening during WoL, but don't take my word for it.


End file.
